Always
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: They all glared at her as she walked into the guild. She didn't know what was going on. They all seem to hate her but didn't say anything. "You're so pathetic and weak Lucy." Her best friend had said that. She couldn't believe it, but it was true..or was it? Nalu kind of not really romantic but.. Anyways Natsu fans will not hate me I promise! One aos does not own Fairy Tai.


**Yay another one shot, this may be the reason I don't update Tears keep falling today and it may not be depending on whether or not I get it done. My promise still lives though Natsu fans WILL NOT HATE ME. Well on with the story**

It was a normal day for Lucy Heartphilia or so she thought. She walked into her guild, Fairy Tail expecting everything to be the same as it normally was. It wasn't. When she walked in everyone was staring at her, glaring it looked like to be honest. She looked behind me her, thinking maybe it was someone else they were glaring at. There was no one behind her.

She walked slowly to a seat at the bar Mira ran pretending not to notice all the eyes on her. _What was going on? _she thought sitting on her seat.

"Hey Mira what's with everyone today?" she asked looking around, Mira only glared.

"We're back!" a voice a familiar voice to her yelled kicking the guilds doors open. _Where were they? Were they on a mission? _Lucy thought to herself as she looked behind her to see her two teammates, Natsu and Happy.

"Oh _she's _here." Natsu growled eyeing Lucy as he approached her.

"Why do you still come here?" he asked pushing Lucy off of her seat and she made impact onto the floor.

"What the h^ll Natsu?" she asked and started to stand up but she only felt a foot on her chest which made her fall backwards again.

"You little b^tch no one here likes you. We never have." Natsu hissed before kicking her again. **(OKAY I KNOW THIS LOOKS BAD BUT KEEP READING OKAY?)**

"What do you mean?" she asked before his foot made contact with her stomach and sent her flying to the wall of the guild "We're Nakama."

"Nakama? NAKAMA?" Natsu laughed before picking her up by her shirt, she hesitated to pull out one of her keys but even if she could she knew none of her spirits would be able to beat Natsu. What was going on?

"We are not Nakama Lucy nor have we ever been." another voice came and she looked beside Natsu to see Erza. Erza one of her first female friends here. Natsu was her best friend though why was he doing this?

"That's right!" Natsu laughed again before throwing Lucy against the wall, blood trickling from her head.

"We never were your Nakama you've always just been bait!" Natsu laughed like a maniac his smile was demonic.

"We hate you Lucy." Gray said walking beside Erza and they both watched emotionless as Natsu punched her in the stomach. She let a few tears fall but immediatly regretted it.

"HA! YOU'RE CRYING! YOUR SO PATHETIC AND WEAK LUCY!" Natsu screamed before slapping her. She didn't care anymore, she wasn't going to fight back. She had loved them. Loved them more then her own family.

_But they hated you. All this time. You're weak._

It was true. She had always been weak. Yet she felt no physical pain when Natsu would hit her, when her head smashed onto the wall. No physical pain. Just emotional. What was going on?

Suddenly she was on a roof top, she didn't remember how she got there but she was there. In front her was Natsu and Happy, her first two friends from Fairy Tail. They looked crazy.

"Natsu what's going on?" she asked but the back of his hand collided with her cheek. No physical pain.

"B^tch you don't get to speak." he hissed before grabbing her hand and immediately his hands went on fire.

"I'm going to burn you alive," he warned smiling, his demon smile. He was a monster, but still her best friend.

"Lucy, you are going to die painfully." Happy smirked watching as her arm went black but she didn't feel anything. She should be screaming in pain, but she wasn't. Natsu seemed to notice that too.

Suddenly people walked up beside Natsu, she never noticed they were there though. Where did they come from?

"Ha, it's the weakling Lucy," someone laughed, Yukino from Sabertooth.

"She's so stupid." This time it was Levy. Wasn't she at the guild though?

"You're such an idiot." It was Loke, her celestrial spirit.

"Ha stupid I'm surprised you made friends!" Aquarius this time, it didn't hurt as much though, she knew Aquarius hated her.

"B^tch." Virgo.

"You left me Lucy you left me to die." it was her father this time, Lucy couldn't hold back the few tears that had escaped her eyes only making Natsu smirk.

"You're a failure, you have no right to be my daughter." It was her mother. All of Lucy's tears escaped her eyes this time. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She just knew this was hurting her so much. Never physically though no matter what Natsu did she never felt physical pain. Sometimes she wished she felt that instead of what she felt now.

"Ha, your such a whore Lucy, a b^tch, a sl^t, you only care for yourself!" Natsu laughed seeing Lucy crying. She closed her eyes trying to comfort herself, but she couldn' knelt down in front of Natsu and didn't object when he kicked her off the roof.

000

"Hey Luce? Luce? You okay?" she opened her eyes slightly at the voice, a voice she knew well. Her eyes snapped open and she started to scan her surroundings. She was in her room covered in blankets and on the floor with Natsu beside her his face inches away from her. She looked at her arm to see there was no black. She wasn't burnt.

"You okay Luce? You were crying in your sleep then you fell off the bed." Natsu said calmly then wiped one of her tears away. _It was just a dream.._ she thought to herself _that was why I didn't feel any physical pain _then wrapped Natsu in a hug ignoring the reason he was in her room and that there position wasn't the most innocent. She needed him. He was her best friend. He was always there for her. She couldn't lose him.

"Hey Luce?" he said but slowly hugged her back. She was terrified and felt betrayed. It was just a dream but it still felt so real. She couldn't get it off her mind. It was too heart breaking. Even if she knew they would never do that there was no guarantee unless he told her himself.

"Natsu..we'll always be friends right?" she whispered in his ear, trying not to sob. She tightened her hug around his neck and he held her by the waist, they were both laying on the ground. What her mother had said had hurt her, but it hurt her more when her friends said they weren't nakama. In her mind they were family. She had only known them for a short while but it felt like she knew them forever. She loved them. She always had. Right when she walked into Fairy Tails guild she loved them all. Especially Natsu.

"What?"

"Natsu..please always be my friend, your my best friend don't leave me.." she felt her eyes watering again. She could barely handle it in a dream what if it became real? She just needed him to say it and she would believe him. She could trust his words. She had too. Or she would never sleep again.

"Always."

And with that her nightmares vanished.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! If any of you got mad at me you owe me an apology! I told you, Natsu fans wouldn't hate me! Bwa ha ha ha ha! I was actually going to make this rated K but I forgot about language and well calling her a jerk just didn't fit so I figured might as well add some violence and such :P.. Also sorry for not updating the tears one...but to be fair...you have 48 chapters in less the 48 days...I'm just that awesome...I also updated truth or dare...so...Bye now!**


End file.
